whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Groovy1960/Makeup review! :)
Hello! So I haven't written a blog post in years, Not since I was on my old account. haha. & I just wanted to make this one for fun & also because it says I'm inactive XD I've never really done a review.... on ANYTHING before (Not that my random opinion matters aha) But for anyone reading this who might be interested in what I'm talking about, I hope this review will be somewhat helpful to you :) So this is about some products from the Too Faced Life's a Festival collection. I was late to this collection (Because I only follow the reviews of like one beauty guru, & I didn't think she'd be interested in this collection.) I also mostly just buy cheap-ish makeup from Wal Mart & the dollar store & places like that. I do go to Ulta here & there & get certain things, But I mostly just get drugstore stuff. Anyways, So this collection features an eyeshadow palette, Bronzer, One highlighter compact & two stick highlighters, A setting spray, A brush & four lipsticks & four matching lip toppers. Now, Too Faced is expensive so I was very picky with what I got lol. I got the Palette from amazon because It was no longer available in stores, & I also got a lipstick from amazon as well. But I got one of the lipsticks & lip toppers from Ulta. The palette contains twelve eyeshadows & a special highlighter, With only about two matte shades & most of the others are shimmery. I really liked the colors in the palette when I saw it online (I will insert a photo of it at the end of this post) The palette is of excellent quality. The shades are very pigmented & soft & the palette is also scented (It kind of smells like candy). & the shades are very colorful & iridescent, without being overpowering. & the palette also comes with a little booklet that contains different ideas for looks you can create with it. The two lipsticks I got are the Unicorn Tears & Angel Tears. Unicorn Tears is an iridescent blue-ish purple with pink mixed in. & Angel Tears is kind of an off-white with some pinkish peach shimmer. Both are scented & they are of very good quality. & The lip topper I got was also in Angel Tears, which of course is more sheer than the lipstick. Overall, If you like to be creative & fun with your makeup & you like colorful looks, You might want to check this collection out. Personally, My favorite kind of looks to create are very much 1960's & 70's style (Like blue & pale green eyeshadow, The Mod Twiggy look, Nude lipstick etc) But sometimes when I feel more creative, I just like to play around & create looks of my very own. That's why I like this palette. It is very different from other palettes I've seen out there. I also love the Angel Tears lipstick, It has become one of my favorites. Unicorn Tears is fun, too. I am not sure if you can find any of these products at Ulta's website anymore, But I know they can still be found on amazon. So anyways, That's all. I hope that anyone who has read this has found it to be helpful. Let me know if you would like me to review anything else. Thanks for reading :) Also as a side note, If anyone reading is interested in makeup or maybe new products you haven't tried, I highly recommend checking out the youtuber Zabrena. She tests out new products all the time & is currently doing a special theme to her channel called Save Money September :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts